<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thankful by EllenMarieP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462599">Thankful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP'>EllenMarieP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 25 of the Christmas prompt challenge. </p>
<p>Christmas spirit – “Let’s all go around the table and say one thing we’re thankful for…character A, you start.”</p>
<p>Thomas has something to be thankful for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thankful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thankful</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All was quiet as the staff of Downton Abbey sat around the large dining table in the servant’s hall. As the staff numbers had dwindled in recent years, there was plenty of room for Mrs Patmore to join them for their Christmas meal and so it was a mystery as to the source of the silence that had taken over the room. Thomas Barrow was almost done with his first Christmas as butler and was hesitant to potentially ruin the day when it had been going so well and no on else seemed willing to speak without permission. Eventually, Mrs Hughes decided enough was enough and if no one else was going to be in the Christmas spirit then she’d just have to give them a nudge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s all go around the table and say one thing we’re thankful for…Mr Barrow, you start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas looked up like a deer caught in headlights, but he was also relieved that Mrs Hughes had taken the lead and started a conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Er…well…I suppose I’m thankful for all of you, everyone in this house even, for accepting me as butler and helping me find my feet over the past year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was touched to see everyone’s smiles aimed at him from all corners of the table. He would never have imagined when he arrived here 17 years ago, or even two years ago, that he would find a family here, find a home here with people who not only knew him but accepted him for who he was and forgave his mistakes. He was a little surprised to see tears in Mrs Hughes, Miss Baxter, Mrs Bates and Daisy’s eyes, maybe they were all just extra emotional today, best not ask. Mrs Hughes cleared her throat and patted him on the arm gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re thankful for you too Mr Barrow, Downton needed a modern man at the helm, and we’re glad we have you, better family than a stranger. Now, Mrs Patmore? What are you thankful for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, the silence was broken and the conversation, along with the wine, flowed throughout the night. Thomas may still have his doubts and insecurities but he knew that, with his found family by his side, he would overcome them in time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I'm behind on these prompts. I will get them all finished!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>